In My Tribe That's How We Say Hello
by Les Papillons
Summary: Those eyes had a look of intense natural intelligence that made you think that the owner of those eyes knew something about you that you yourself didn't even know but were left wanting to find out. A Trarker one shot. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR or any of the characters. I don't even really own the juice insident or the thing with the wet napkins. They were from the episode "One steps forward, two step back". Also the whiteout daisy combat boots are from the All American Girl book written by Meg Cabot. **

**A/N This is a quick little bit of amusing(ish) Parker/Travis fluff that I wrote in about five minutes at eleven o'clock at night. It's short and pointless but that doesn't mean you can't review it!**

_Summary: A look into how Parker and Travis first met, my version anyways. This is the same event in the Parker's point of veiw as well as Travis' because I've always wondered what goes on in Parkers mind! :D_

In My Tribe That's How We Great One Another

Parker's POV:

Who would have thought that I would fall in love with such a strange guy. I'm not trying to say that strange is a bad thing because I am completely and utterly strange myself, I am merely wondering how it happened.

I have a feeling it started that first day in the cafeteria. I was sitting alone at my usual lunch table by the window. I wasn't sitting alone because of lack of friends to sit with but I had realized long ago that sometimes it's nice to sit quietly by myself, with nobody there to comment on the fact that I'm absorbed in the complex somwhat unique web of thought that is my mind.

I almost jumped a foot in the air as hand tapped my shoulder lightly. Even before I saw who the hand belonged to a strange warm tingling sensation travel through me. When I did turn around I looked into a pair of light greyish green eyes.

Those eyes had a look of intense natural intelligence that made you think that the owner of those eyes knew something about you that you yourself didn't even know but were left wanting to find out. Aside from the eyes he looked almost normal except for the green plaid pants that he was wearing.

It took me a few seconds to realize that I was staring and I thought it only polite to look away. I tried to look away, I really did, but it seemed that the boys eyes, as well as being intelligent, had also developed some strange magnetic like feild that was refusing to let me look away. It took me a few more seconds before I realized that he was making no vissible effort to redirect his gaze either.

The next thing I did was purely spontaneous, I found myself tipping forward my face headed straight towards his. What I hadn't taken into account was the fact that I was still holding onto my almost full bottle of juice. The juice tipped forward and flew towards him. I tried to steady myself but as I fell forward my lips, which had been heading directly towards his, collided with his ear. I finally managed to stop myself from falling any further and quickly removed my lips from his ear. I looked at the boy who's name I didn't even know who was now bright red and covered in orange juice, with a shocked expression on his face.

Nothing intelligent came to mind for me to say but my mouth decided to say something anyways "I guess next time you should bring some wet napkins," I said before letting the hilarity of the situation get the best of me and starting to laugh.

Travis' POV:

I really have no idea how I ended up with such an unique girl like Parker. Some people may wonder why I don't call her beautiful or hot like alot of other guys do but I think uniqueness is a better quality to posses then such superficial things like looks.

Everytime I see her I remember the first day we met. I was walking through the cafeteria looking for Robbie, Lily, or Ray when I saw a girl sitting all by herself by the window. Although she was alone she didn't look like she was upset about the fact that she was by herself. She looked like she was entirely content to sit and stare out the window. It was almost like a private form of meditation.

For some reason I decided to walk over to her. I had no idea what I was planning to say when I got there but it didn't stop my feet from moving. I stood quietly behind her for a few seconds contemplating what I should say. I wasn't used to just coming up and introducing myself to girls.

I still hadn't figured out what to say as I lightly tapped her on the sholder. She turned around and looked at me, slightly startled. I hoped I hadn't scared her. She was dressed in such a way that you knew, just by looking at her, that she didn't care what people thought about her. She was wearing a light blue knee length dress over a pair of jeans. On her feet she wore black combat boots decorated with whiteout daisies on them.

I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other but suddenly she began to half fall half lean towards me. I leaned forward to try and catch her but I realized to late that she was holding a full bottle of juice that was tilting towards me.

A few things happened next, all at the same time. First the juice flew from the bottle and onto my shirt. The next thing was that my vision was blurred by her face which was right in front of mine and her lips were pressed against my ear. I felt myself going very red as she slowly pulled away looking utterly shocked.

"I guess next time you should bring some wet napkins," she said looking at my soaked shirt. We stood there for a few more seconds before, at the same time, we began to laugh. Her laugh started with a small sheepish grin and spread quickly over her entire face until tears of laughter began to form in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. We probably caused some weird looks from other students who saw us but we were to busy laughing to notice and to tell you the truth I doubt we would have cared if we had.

**A/N See I told you it was pointless. In my mind it's kind of cute but that is just my twisted mind. You can still review even if you absolutely hated it because a bad review is better then no review at all as everyone knows. **


End file.
